Solitude
by Abbym0
Summary: Dean étouffe, se noie dans sa solitude. Il a besoin de lui, de cet être qu'il s'obstine à repousser malgré lui. Il n'y a que cet ange qui puisse l'aider, que Castiel qu'il puisse aimer.


**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête... Du point de vue de Dean, ça me change un peu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire et répondre aux reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je fais semblant et ce depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Semblant d'être heureux, d'aller bien, de faire croire à tous que tout est ordonné dans ma tête, que la culpabilité ne me ronge pas tant que ça, pas plus que d'habitude en somme.

Mais putain que si elle est toujours là et forte, plus forte que d'habitude. Et pour cause, ce n'est pas la même culpabilité. Ce n'est plus le simple poids de se trimbaler les cadavres de la famille, des amis qui me pèse. Non. C'est la culpabilité de mentir. Je suis coupable de mentir à tous, autant aux autres qu'à moi-même.

La solitude me pèse bien que je fasse croire tout l'inverse aux autres, à tous.

La solitude me ronge parce que tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es jamais là.

Mais ça c'est de ma faute, encore et toujours. Je te repousse plus loin, toujours plus loin. Je me sers de toi, te fais croire que tu n'es que mon instrument, mon arme de guerre.

Mais putain Cas, qu'est-ce que tu me manque. Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de toi, avec moi. De toi à mes côtés.

Je n'aime pas être seul, je n'aime pas être avec des belles blondes pour un soir, je n'aime pas me bourrer la gueule. Tout ça ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

La seule chose qui est vraie dans ma putain de vie c'est que je veux sauver des gens, toujours plus de gens tout en veillant sur Sammy. Mais je ne peux plus. Plus sans toi.

J'ai besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin de respirer. Sors-moi de ma solitude, aide-moi à m'envoler, prends-moi avec toi, laisse-moi t'aimer.

Je pleure. Je ne veux pas pleurer mais je pleure parce que c'est comme ça, parce que je ne fais jamais ce que je veux. Parce que je suis seul et que tu n'es pas là.

Personne n'est là pour me voir dans cette maudite chambre de ce foutu bunker et pourtant je me cache le visage avec mes mains pour mieux m'isoler dans cette solitude dont je ne veux pas.

Je n'ai envie de rien, je vis dans le vide. Le vide que je ressens lorsque tu n'es pas là.

Je devrais t'appeler, j'ai besoin d'aide, de ta présence.

Mais aussi pitoyable que je le suis je ne fais rien, laissant les larmes brûler mes joues, tentant d'extérioriser cette douleur qui irradie mon corps tout entier sans pour autant y parvenir.

J'aimerais mourir, juste un instant. Juste pour savoir si cela ferait une différence, si je serais exempté de cette solitude dans mon paradis.

Est-ce que tu serais là dans mon paradis ? Est-ce que tu viendrais me voir ? Est-ce que je te repousserait encore, contre ma propre volonté ?

J'aimerais ne pas te chasser de ma vie, tout serait tellement plus facile. Mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi et pourtant moins fort que ce que je ressens puisque rien n'est plus fort que ces sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

Les larmes, toujours les larmes. Elles tentent d'éclater cette bulle de solitude tout comme mes sanglots tentent de ruiner ce silence.

Viens, je t'en pris viens. Je ne peux pas t'appeler, mon corps refuse de m'écouter. J'aimerais tellement, je t'aimerais tellement Cas… Et si jamais tu ne veux pas de moi je m'en fous parce que je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour deux, pour trois, pour mille s'il le faut.

Je tente de trahir mon corps, je tente de tout mon être de t'appeler, même à mi-voix. Entends-moi je t'en pris, entends-moi.

Cas, j'ai besoin de toi, besoin de ta foutue présence. Ramène ton cul angélique, je t'en supplie.

Je n'arrive même pas à savoir si à travers mes gémissements de gonzesse tu parviens à entendre mes murmures, à entendre que je fais tout pour t'appeler, prononcer ton fichu nom.

Cas…

Tu es là, je sens que tu es là. Je ne peux pas te voir vu que mes foutues mains couvrent toujours mon visage, misérable que je suis, mais tu es là.

« -Dean… ? »

T'es plus que perplexe, je l'entends rien qu'au son de ta voix. Putain Cas, viens vers moi, prends-moi dans tes bras, sors-moi de ma solitude, rends-moi heureux.

Ma bouche veut te dire de partir, je le sais, je la connais par cœur. Mais ne l'écoute pas, n'écoute pas un mot de ce que mon traître de corps pourrait te dire.

Je peux sentir que tu t'assois sur le bord de mon lit, prêt de moi. Bordel, t'es là, t'es juste là et rien que ça me fait sentir mieux.

« -Dean… »

Tu es peiné de me voir ainsi, je le sais. Tu ne comprends bien évidemment pas ce qui m'as mis dans un état pareil mais tu sais que tu m'apaises, tu sais que tu peux remédier à ça.

Une simple main sur mon épaule et ma respiration commence à se calmer. Mon Dieu que tu me fais du bien.

T'es maladroit, putain de maladroit même mais tu sais trouver les gestes justes malgré tout, tu sais que tu dois m'attirer à toi, me prendre dans tes bras bien que dans propre maladresse je reste replié sur moi-même.

« -Je suis là… »

Bien sûr que t'es là espèce d'imbécile et t'as intérêt d'y rester. Parce que je n'arrive plus à vivre sans toi, parce que sinon je retournerais me terrer dans ma solitude.

Mes larmes se sont totalement apaisées, seul mon corps continue de trembler parce qu'il veut te repousser mais je l'en empêche Cas, je fais tout pour l'en empêcher même si c'est une lutte sans fin.

Mes mains glissent le long de mon corps, je laisse ma tête se reposer contre ton torse pour mieux te respirer, toi, ta cravate, ton trench. Toi. Toi tout entier.

Tu restes là, tes bras autour de moi. Tu restes parce que je ne t'ai pas dit de partir, pas encore. Je fais tout pour ne pas le faire tu sais.

Peut-être que si tu restes c'est parce que toi aussi tu la ressens cette solitude. Peut-être que tu manque de moi comme je manque de toi. Égoïstement, je l'espère.

Je sens ta main qui passe machinalement dans mes cheveux, cette douce caresse. Je n'ai aucune fichue idée de depuis combien de temps du fais ce geste mais bon sang ce que j'aime ça. Je t'aime, tout simplement.

Je recule ma tête pour pouvoir te voir toi, pouvoir voir tes yeux, ta sale bouille angélique.

T'as peur, je vois ta peur, tes craintes. T'as peur qu'une fois de plus je te repousse, que je te hurle de t'en aller, de me fuir. Et t'as bien raison d'avoir peur puisque ce sont ces mots là qui veulent sortir de ma bouche. Je hais ces mots, j'aimerais qu'ils ne franchissent jamais le seuil de mes lèvres. Je fais tout pour qu'ils ne sortent pas, tout. Je vais parler, je le sais et s'il te plaît si jamais je te dis de partir ne m'écoute pas.

« -Je t'aime. »

C'est ma voix. C'est ma putain de voix qui a dit ça. J'ai réussi, j'ai battu ces sentiments contradictoires, j'ai été à l'encontre de ce que ma nature me disait de faire. Putain de merde, j'y crois pas, je ne pensais jamais pouvoir y arriver.

Et toi non plus apparemment puisque t'es réellement surpris, je crois que tu t'attendais vraiment à tout sauf à ça.

Tu verrais ta tête, j'ai envie de rire mais j'ai trop peur pour ça, trop peur que tu me rejettes, que mes mots, ceux que j'ai toujours eu envie de prononcer, te fassent fuir.

Mais non parce que tu finis par me sourire, tu me fais ce putain de sourire. Tu me l'avais toujours caché celui-là, je n'ai jamais vu à quel point tu pouvais être beau.

« -Je t'aime aussi Dean. »

Je sais pas quoi faire alors je te souris comme un abruti.

Et on se retrouve con, comme d'habitude. Cons mais heureux.

J'aimerais te remercier d'avoir entendu mes murmures au beau milieu de mes sanglots de gosse, te rendre grâce d'être venu à moi, d'avoir su apaiser mon âme comme tu sais si parfaitement le faire mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas encore.

Je n'ai pas encore la force de te dire tout ça mais promis un jour j'y arriverais. Je ferais tout pour y arriver.

En attendant mon ange tout ce que je te propose c'est qu'on reste dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme deux gamins de cinq ans qui ont trouvé leur premier amoureux. Tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir pour l'instant c'est moi, aussi empoté que je suis. Mais après tout on fait la paire non ?

Sortons-nous de cette solitude comme nous savons si bien le faire.


End file.
